dcshgfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Super Hero Girls: Sweet Justice
John Sanford }} DC Super Hero Girls: Sweet Justice is the first television special of the series DC Super Hero Girls . The special first aired on March 8, 2019 on Cartoon Network as an hour-long four-part special, each part 11-minute to 13-minute long and numbered as episode 1, 2, 3, and 4. The four-episode special features Barbara "Babs" Gordon, whose secret identity is Batgirl, moving to Metropolis with her father and attending high school where she teams up with five other superheroes: Diana Prince who is Wonder Woman, Kara Danvers who is Supergirl, Karen Beecher who is Bumblebee, Jessica Cruz who is Green Lantern, and Zee Zatara who is Zatanna. Production Jackie Cole is one of the storyboard artists of the episode. This was her second time storyboarding professionally.Jackie Cole (March 17, 2019). Some samples from the board sequences I did on #sweetjustice. Twitter Plot summary Part 1 and sister Lena in a commercial-within-the-show for LexCorp]] The episode opens with a commercial-within-a-show featuring Lex and Lena Luthor. A news report follows the commercial and announces the arrival of a new superhero to Metropolis—the Wonder Woman. Next, Babs arrives with her dad, Commissioner Gordon, at Metropolis High School. She suspects that each of four girls she spots is a superhero, and gets them into detention through a food fight in the high school cafeteria. A fifth girl, Diana, is brought to detention by a truant officer. She is identified as the Wonder Woman by Babs. Kara scoffs and calls Diana a "cosplay girl", and Diana indignantly explains that having passed the Amazon trials she is by right not a girl but a woman. She takes Kara's reply as a challenge, and a fight between them ensues, destroying much of the detention room. Jessica uses her Green Lantern power ring to separate the two, and Karen puts on her Bumblebee suit, shrinks down and attempt to escape. Zee spots the teacher, Mr Chapin, behind the door. The others frantically try to put everything back in place, and Zee uses her magic to instantly clean up and fix the room right before the teacher opens the door. After the teacher leaves, Babs declares that she knew each of the girls had superpowers, and introduces herself as Batgirl. Diana embraces her and takes it upon herself to train the girls as a team of superheroes. Babs suggests that while Diana trains them as superheroes, they'll teach Diana to act like a regular teenager. Part 2 The girls take Diana shopping, and Zatanna picks her an outfit. Next, on a building's rooftop, Diana lines up the girls, assesses their skills and abilities, and instructs them on how to improve. They continue their training in a junk yard, attempting to rescue mannequins from various hazards. In a montage sequence, the girls are alternately seen training and giving "normal teenager lessons" to Diana. The second part concludes with a shot of LexCorp and an unseen figure typing on a computer system, activating an army of LexCorp demolition robots. Part 3 Zee suggests that the team "cement their friendship" at the Sweet Justice cafe. At the shop, Barry serves the girls their order, and Diana is so enamoured with the food that she eats everybody's orders, then declares that they'll celebrate every future victory at Sweet Justice. Right then the demolition robots arrive and instruct everyone to vacate the structure before its demolition by order of the City of Metropolis. Despite the robots' actions apparently being lawful, Diana decides to fight them when they endanger the lives of the remaining people in the shop. The rest of the team joins the fight, and although they rescue all the inhabitants they fail to keep the Sweet Justice shop from being demolished. The robots thank them for their cooperation and say they'll bill them for damage to city property. and Princess Diana]]The team argue about each other's fighting performance while Batgirl identifies the LexCorp logo and suggests the robots weren't working at the behest of the city but under the orders of Lex Luthor. The rest of the team doubts her, and decide to disband. Diana's mother, Hippolyta, arrives at the scene and takes Diana to a ship sailing to the Amazon home. Babs, on the verge of tears, calls her dad to pick her up. At home, she gets s video call from her Gotham friend Harleen Quinzel, who tells her "friends are worth fighting for" before having to end the call and run from the police. Babs calls her new friends and convinces them to save Diana from being taken back home by her mother. Part 4 The team sneak onto the Amazon ship to rescue Diana but they're quickly caught by her mother Hippolyta and the other Amazons. A fight ensues between them, and each one of the girls tells Diana how much they need her. Diana commands the Amazons to stop and convinces her mother that, since she passed the Amazon tests and it is Amazon law, she is allowed to decide for herself who she wants to be. and demolition robots]] The team return to Metropolis and find that the demolition robots are about to demolish the fair on the Metropolis pier. Followining them is the LexCorp war suit, a gigantic robotic suit piloted by Lena Luthor. She explains that it was her plan to demolish every teenager hangout so they'll have no choice but resort to entertainment through the LexCorp VR glasses, clearing the way for young children to rule Metropolis. At first the demolition robots have the upper hand, but after the team comes together and devises a plan of attack, they manage to shut down the war suit which turns off all the demolition bots and VR glasses too, which are then abandoned by the teenagers. Lena's mom, dad, and brother Lex arrive and take her, and Lena vows revenge as she's driven away. Lex has already raarnged for LexCorp to reconstruct the Sweet Justice cafe, and gives an incredulous look at the team celebrating their victory, surrounded by a crowd of admirers. The crowd chants "Super Hero Girls!" .]] After a card reading "three months later..." the team is back at the Sweet Justice shop, eating at a table. Babs manipulates a straw dispenser and a tunnel opens underneath them, leading them into an underground base she constructed while Sweet Justice was being rebuilt. The girls are all happily impressed, and the name of the team is featured in the headline of a Daily Planet front page newspaper clipping hanging on the wall: "The Super Hero Girls". References